I was burning hotweels again, sorry
by MalecJanto
Summary: Whilst Magnus thinks it is another of Alecs early morning adventures, which Magnus dreads, Alec has a plan for something more exciting, that could turn their lifes around forever.


The smog was settling and the sun was breaking over the high-rise buildings of Queens. Magnus stared blankly, wondering _why the hell did he wake me up so early? _

"You ready to go?" questioned a confident Alec, standing across the apartments open living room. His face was full of satisfactions, knowing he actually got Magnus up before the sun was setting.

Magnus gave him a look that could kill.

"Come on honey, we're only getting coffee." Alec replied, not bothering to wait for the sassy remark Magnus was about to throw at him. "It will be fun!"

"You don't even like coffee," replied a rather ticked off Magnus. "you always argue with me, saying it isn't healthy."

"Well, I have changed my viewpoint." With that, Alec grabbed Magnus's arm. Even though the other boy was six feet tall, Alec could take him on. The gym was a wonderful thing.

They made their way down the stairwell.

"Why didn't they put a god damn elevator in this place?"

"Alec honey, that's the price you were willing to pay when you bought the one of a kind Victorian styled apartment on the 7th floor."

"HUMPH!" Alec missed the last step of the mahogany finished 100 year old stair case. Alec didn't just stop at tripping, no he lost his footing and found that he was going for a face plant to the old rusty coloured Persian rug.

Alec was suddenly caught by the hood of his sweater. "Hurmpherg!"

He was brought back to his feet by two sturdy hands. The hands belonged to the most peeved man on earth right now.

"Your welcome." mumbled Magnus.

"Th-Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." Alec looked meaningfully into Magnus's eyes.

Magnus turned away from the brief meaningful look. "You would have had a mouthful of old rug and a serious headache."

"Ha, funny." Remarked Alec rudely and sarcastic.

They both continued out into the lobby. The dust from an overdue vacuuming was evidently floating around in the stingy air. They continued, through the wide open corridor.

They finally reached the main door, a long walk from where the staircases end. The view outside was a sunny day. The smell of exhaust and city pollution was in the air. The air was also tinged with a warmness that hadn't happened all year.

The silver Mercedes was parked in the private parking lot, meant for the residents of their apartments.

They got in, Magnus lingered outside of the passenger side door, zombie-like for a moment. Then, as if someone splashed cold water on his face her woke out of his day dream world and got in the luxury Mercedes.

The smell of the car had a tinge of burned rubber to it. Alec wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry, I was burning the hot wheels cars again." said Magnus with pride, after he saw the look on Alec's face.

"Its okay." replied Alec. There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. With that, Alec turned the ignition all the way forward. The engine came on smooth and cool.

The rest of the ride was quiet. The silence almost eerie. Alec got the creeps. He had to remind himself that he was not in a horror movie and that he was driving a very expensive vehicle.

Alec backed out of the crowded lot onto 15th street and continued down. The rest of the ride was quiet. The silence almost eerie. Alec got the creeps. He had to remind himself that he was not in a horror movie and that he was driving a very expensive vehicle. He kept going, taking a right at the Chase bank on 45th avenue and parallel parked in front of a Tim Horton's. The first in New York.

"Here we are." Alec smiled, looking over to see that Magnus had fallen asleep. He seemed so at ease, to bad Alec had to wake him up.

"Honey, wake up" Said Alec sweetly, gently nudging his boyfriend. "We're here"

"Aghlemurgle." Magnus struggled to snap out of his sleepiness, slowly unbuckling and opening the door.

"That-a-boy."

Alec hurried around to the other side of the car after slamming his door. He took Magnus's arm, and raced toward the building with Magnus slumped, half leaning on his shoulder. Alec locked the car with a one handed press the button over shoulder thing.

Once inside Magnus slumped into on of the booth hastily. He did not want to be here. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"I will get you your usual? One third French Vanilla one quarter Coffee and the rest Cold water, right?" questioned Alec.

"Yeah, yeah" Slurred Magnus.

Alec was hasty about getting the order and fast. He hurdled towards the ordering counter, where a young man, obviously a trainee, greeted him with a "Hi, w-what may I get you, sir?"

Alec paused for a second, _did he just call me sir_. "Umm.. Yeah I would like a small black coffee, with three sugar and a 'One third French Vanilla one quarter Coffee and the rest Cold water'." Alec's lips moved at the speed of light. He was so nervous.

"So that was a small black coffee, with three what?" said the poor boy obviously confused.

Alec repeated four times, his order, when the young trainee finally got it. The smell in the air was that of donut cream and burnt coffee.

His order was up, he grabbed it and ran quickly to the condiments counter and took out the ring that was for Magnus. Alec could barely contain his joy. He was so excited.

He slipped the metal ring into Magnus's coffee, and quickly hurdled back to the booth.

He found Magnus slumped over, eyes closed and snoring. Alec picked up Magnus's coffee and waved it under his nose, letting the smell of caffeine wake him up.

"Mmm. Thank you, my deer" said Magnus with a pleased look on his face. With that Magnus tilted his head back and downed his drink.

Alec stood there watching in shock, mouth wide open, jaw dropped to the floor.

Magnus, with his head still tilted back, noticed the look on Alec's face.

"Alec are you ok-" Magnus started hacking and choking.

Alec jumped into action, diving across the table, jumping behind Magnus, and starting to give him the Heimlich manoeuvre. After moments of pure shock and worry in the building, Magnus spat out a metal ring. Alec caught it, saving it from hitting a passing elderly woman, saying "Jesus, help this ma- AHHHH!" screaming as the ring hurdled towards her.

The whole room went silent, everyone turned around to look at the scene unfolding. Alec held the ring for a moment, then picked himself up off the booth, took Magnus's hand, got down on one knee and asked "Magnus, will you be my husband? Will you marry me?"

Magnus was still holding his throat from the choking incident, but now he was holding his heart. He had never felt like this before in his 8,000 years.

"Y-yes. I mean, HELL YES!" Magnus screamed out. With that the crowd burst into laughter, applause, and tears.

"Great," Alec winked at Magnus. They both got up, ditched their coffee, and ran to their Mercedes. They were heading to their new home. Even though it was where they have been living together for years, now it was something more.

They traveled down 15th street in a hurry to get back home.

"So, Alec Bane? Or Magnus Lightwood?" Magnus questioned, knowing he was on cloud nine.

"I like Alec bane," Alec replied. "its one hell of a name, and I like it."

With that they drove to their new home, now in love like they never were.


End file.
